


God(s) of the New WorLd

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Deaths and stuff, Fluffy kisses, God Complex(es), Including L, Kira is still a thing, L is addicted to something other than sugar, M/M, Serial Killers, everyone's an asshole, jk, no fluff is allowed in my fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On that fateful night, when Higuchi received his judgement, L discovered he had more to do with the black notebook than even he himself had anticipated.Memories of a certain red-eyed serial killer resurface, and L remembered just exactly why he gave up the Death Note.However, all this just may work out in Light's favour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow it's another pointless a/n

Light Yagami provided such an unsettling familiarity. 

 

Not his charisma or his pretty looks, not even his intelligence. Something was quite off about Light, and just what was wrong with Light reminded himself in some way. But L could never quite place his finger on what exactly was so odd about Light. Sometimes, the answer was just on the tip of his tongue, and then it was lost.

 

Thinking about the subject usually gave L a dull headache, but sometimes, just sometimes, when L got especially close, ‘Kira’ would evoke such a primal desire in L. The lust for power, to dominate over others, over all.

 

Light sat just a few metres away, poised oh-so elegantly. He was always so flawless, even in times of distress. Everything he said, everything he did… It was as if his entire being was carefully fabricated. But that was all it was. Because everything about Light Yagami was not only perfectly perfect but also perfectly fake. 

 

“Why are you so tense?” L knew exactly why Light was tense.

 

“Ryuzaki, Matsuda is on air right now, and Kira may take action any second! Why wouldn’t I be tense?” He continued staring at the live broadcast.

 

Was his concern fake? It surely looked genuine enough. However, Light was a superb actor. L inched his chair closer to Light to get a better look at his facial expressions. 

 

This Light was alien to L. 

 

“Relax a bit, being anxious won’t help any of us in this situation.”

 

 L wanted some tea but he didn’t want to drink his own. It was less sweet than L was used to, but for such a somber occasion bitterness was necessary. Something that was not anticipated will happen tonight. It was for this reason that L demanded bitter tea. However, L only liked metaphors when they didn’t interfere with his diet so he refused to drink his tea.

 

Everything was as it was supposed to be. Nothing unpredictable has happened to far. However, something unfortunate will happen tonight. L can sense it. It was everywhere.

 

Light’s voice brought L back to reality, “I guess this is the only way to catch Kira.” His shoulders relaxed. 

 

Kira. Oh yes, Kira. Thinking of Kira made L so tired. L wanted to sleep, but he knew no matter how hard he tried sleep wouldn’t come. 

 

There was a time when L would gladly climb onto the bed and let sleep overtake him. Work was tiring and he needed those few precious hours of shut-eye.

 

Oh yes, there was a time where dark circles were kept to a minimum, sweetness was not a necessity, only a preference, and his slouch was hardly apparent. Just when exactly did his life habits turn to shit?

 

L cocked his head, “Why are you so intent on catching Kira, Light-kun?” He had asked this question a million times already, but he still asked again. Kira was very unpredictable. (Yet at the same time, always following L’s expectations.)

 

Light looked at L, “Well isn’t it obvious? It’s because he’s evil.”

 

“Let’s suppose he took over the world… Would he still be evil?”

 

Without missing a beat, Light responded, “Of course! Justice will be justice no matter what, and evil will be evil no matter what! Kira WILL be brought to justice!”

 

Light was the most peculiar character. L distinctly recalled Light declaring that if Kira won then he is justice. Something definitely changed during Light’s time in confinement. 

 

“The world you live in is so black and white.” 

 

Light snorted, “I suppose this is the part where you say something cliché like, the world contains hues of grey, right?”

 

“No… The world isn’t black. Nor is it white, nor grey, nor any other colour. It simply is.”

 

“Are you suggesting that Kira is justice?” Light frowned in disapproval. 

 

Ah, provoking Light was always so fun.

 

A small sense of sadness came over L as he remembered their friendship was constructed upon lies. The truth is, Light wasn’t the first friend L has ever had. Not even close. Apparently his eccentric personality had its own charms. 

 

This is, however, the first time L had felt ‘grief’ over the fact that a relationship was in fact, not real. But of course it isn’t. L has never had a genuine relationship before. 

 

“You’re logic is impeccable, Light-kun.”

 

The board covering Matsuda suddenly fell, revealing his face. It was all going according to plan. 

 

Light tensed up again and stood, “We should head to the helicopter.” 

 

Carefully, L set down his cup of tea, “Calm down, there’s no need to hurry.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, L could see Light’s hands curling into fists. There is no doubt Light wanted to punch L. Of course, Light knew better than to do that since it would only slow them down more in this situation. 

 

L took his time standing up, “Let’s go.”

 

He couldn’t shake away the sense of dread creeping upon him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The black notebook was before L, in outstretched hands. There seemed to be something inside of him screaming for him to touch it. He wanted to feel the cool leather on his hands… There was something so special about this notebook, and so familiar. 

 

If he just placed his hands upon it, he was so sure he’d have power, the ultimate power. What he wanted, everything he wanted, was within arms reach. His meaningless life will once again gain a purpose. 

 

Yet… There was something telling him that this _thing_ was vile and disgusting. That there was a reason he forgot… 

 

His hands were trembling, shaking, he was pretty sure he’d get a seizure if he didn’t touch that notebook. He needed it, he needed it! He didn’t even know what it _was_ yet he was so sure that this was what he need! 

 

It was just a notebook, what Kira used to kill. It’s being _offered_ to him… Ah, who cares about Kira? This… This _Death Note_ is right here and who needs- who CARES about the consequences? There will be no consequences. 

 

His index finger came into contact with the black cover and immediately electricity shot through his body and he remembered- Oh god he remembered!

 

“Oi Kira, Do you practice laughing often?”

 

L was gone. 

 

======>

_**Feb 3, 2002** _

 

_Broccoli tasted, well, terrible. Most food tasted terrible. Unfortunately, terrible food had to be eaten in order for L to maintain his health._

 

_One more. Just one more. And then you can have a marshmallow._

 

_L put another broccoli in his mouth and grimaced. It tasted bitter and watery and disgusting._

 

_L looked out the window, chewing with his mouth open. It was pouring outside. L didn’t like the rain. The raindrops hitting the ground reminded him of the sound of bells. They were annoying as hell._

 

_He finished eating the broccoli and was about to treat himself to a marshmallow when something caught his interest. L saw a blackish… book? Fall out of the sky._

 

_Curiosity got the best of him and he headed out into the rain._

 

_====== >_

 

_It was indeed a book. Well, it looked like a notebook. A notebook in the middle of a sidewalk._

 

_“Death… Note…”_

 

_Unbeknownst to L, a Shinigami was standing right before him. This Shinigami’s name was Ryuk._

 

_L bent over and picked up the Death Note. When he looked up, he was met with an ugly face, that of a demon. It grinned, obviously expecting L to panic. However, L barely flinched._

 

_“Oh- Who are you?”_

 

_Ryuk’s English was a little rusty… Well, he hadn’t spoken ANY human languages in a while._

 

_“Are you not surprised to see me, human?”_

 

_“Why should I be surprised? The reality is that you are here, and nothing is going to change that, thus there’s no use in me being surprised.”_

 

_Ryuk cackled, finding the human hilarious, “Maybe this wasn’t such a bad decision after all.”_

 

_Ryuk had stolen a Death Note from some lazy Shinigami who barely wrote in his Death Note. It’ll be a while before it even realizes its Death Note is missing. Maybe it’ll take a few human years. Perhaps even a decade._

 

_In the meantime, Ryuk decided to entertain himself by dropping the notebook into the mortal realm._

 

_“I am Ryuk, a Shinigami.”_

 

_“Shinigami? Isn’t that Japanese for death god? So they really exist huh. What about other mythologies, are they real too?”_

 

_L flipped through the pages. The notebook was entirely blank, but it gave off an ominous aura. The raindrops that fell onto its pages disappeared almost instantly. It looked like something out of a cheesy horror movie._

 

_“Well… I don’t know if other supernatural beings exist and I don’t really care. I was bored so I decided to drop my Death Note into the mortal realm.”_

 

_L started to walk back towards the giant building that was his current residence. It was all temporary of course, L constantly moved around the world._

 

_The Shinigami hopped behind L, following him closely._

 

_“So, Shinigami, what doesn’t this do?”_

 

_Ryuk was amused, humans usually get scared shitless when they see a Shinigami, but this guy is acting as if it’s a normal occurrence. He’s not afraid at all, how interesting._

 

_“It kills people. It used to be mine but now it’s yours. Do whatever you please with it.”_

 

_“A killer notebook? How intriguing.”_

 

_“Just write somebody’s name inside and they’ll die.”_

 

_“Are there any consequences? Will you kill me after I’m done with the notebook, by any chance?”_

 

_“Eh? No, why would I. Well, if you piss me off too much I might."_


	3. Chapter 3

_The last case L worked on was that of Eraldo Coil. It was an odd name, but L couldn’t judge. L had solved the case with ease, he wondered why he decided to solve this case in the first case. Murderer of 6 minors, L doubt anyone would miss him. His own conscience was hardly a problem either. It wasn't like the death could be traced back to L. Even if it could, no one would dare accuse him. There weren’t any consequences to killing this man._  
  
_The Death Note was flipped open to the first page. L bit his thumb. He stared at the screen, which was broadcasting the criminal sitting in his cell with his head in his hands. He looked depressed, but who wouldn't?_  
  
_“So I just have to envision his face in my mind as I write his name?”_  
  
_“As far as I can remember, yes.”_  
  
_L pressed his pen against the page, and paused. Something was odd. His heart was pounding in his chest, his hand were slightly quivering, and his legs were jittery. Could it be… excitement?_  
  
_At Wammy’s, all children was taught to see everything as data. All actions by all people were to be interpreted at all times. There wasn’t a place where they weren’t under surveillance, everything was a test. They were taught the ins and outs of the human mind, how to manipulate, to persuade. They were taught to betray on demand, to burn all bridges, and cut all ties. Empathy was an undesirable trait. It was quite cruel to do to children, really._  
  
_The children still made friends, of course. Well, except for L, and his former successor A. Perhaps the reason why L was the only successful L was because he was completely derived of social interactions, apart from Watari of course._  
  
_But since this was the first time L experienced and emotion like this, it was especially exhilarating. L, with his addictive personality, immediately got attached._

 _L pressed the timer, and watched intently, eyes wider than usual._  
  
**_38_ **  
  
**_39_ **  
  
**_40_ **  
  
_Suddenly, the man clutched his chest and opened his mouth, gasping for air. He crashed to the floor, writhing in pain. Spittle ran down his mouth, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. In a few seconds he was completely still._  
  
_L watched intently, mesmerized. It was ironic, most would say what he was doing was inhumane, but this was the most human he had ever felt. At that moment, he understood. He understood emotion in a new way. He had never felt so powerful before. The life of a human, completely in his hands. Knowing that he had caused this death. This was much better than detective work._  
  
_**That** , was amazing. It was better than candy, it was better than cake. This… This excitement, this thrill… L was hooked immediately. He felt alive. Death made him feel alive. It was truly a blessing that this notebook had fallen into his hands. _

_It was such a shame he couldn't quit detective work. It had gotten boring long ago. There just wasn't anything that interested him. That is... Until now._  
  
_He calmed his breath, “Fascinating. I’ve never seen a heart attack kill so quickly.”_

 _He looked at the timer, "40 seconds."_  
  
_He spent the rest of the day testing the Death Note. Counting the pages and then ripping them out then recounting them. Killing a couple of civilians, trying different causes for each one. He burnt a couple of pages to see what would happened, but nothing did. It was the first time he was so interested in something._  
  
_Ryuk gladly watched L mess around with the killer notebook._  
  
_At the end of the day, the tired L sat down in front of the now blank Death Note, and thought for a moment._  
  
_His hands itched to write a new name, but he resisted._  
  
_“It’s good to write things down, is it not, Shinigami?”_  
  
_“I never bother.” The death god was lying on the floor, bored._  
  
_It was fun at first, but then it got repetitive. Ryuk wondered if he should just go back to the Shinigami Realm. But that place wasn’t much better than the human world, in fact, it was probably worse. Ryuk decided to just stay here for the time being._

 _"Oh wait," He thought, "I can't go back anyway."_  
  
_L thought for a moment, then lifted his pen. It was always better to write things down._

  * **_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._ **




End file.
